This invention concerns a connection socket for an electric connection to a submersible electric motor or generator.
Connection sockets for this purpose are, especially with big machines, made of an insulated plate provided with a number of pins for the electric conductors which are cast within the plate. At the underside of the plate, the connectors from the electric motor are attached. On the other side of the plate the conductors from a motor cable are connected. The pins are arranged in a waterproof manner in the insulated plate and the latter is in its turn waterproof-mounted in the wall of the connection box. In this way two independent waterproof insulated chambers are obtained which means that incoming liquid in the upper chamber is prevented from going into the lower chamber and into the motor.
When mounting the plate, the conductors at the underside are first connected to the pins, and then the plate is mounted. This means that the conductors at the underside must be relatively long to make the mounting possible. When the plate thereafter is mounted, the conductors are packed under the plate and may be squeezed or bent in a non-suitable way, thus damaging the insulated.